


Sweet Dreams

by ladyknight27



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknight27/pseuds/ladyknight27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy comes back to the Griffith to find Angie waiting in her room.  </p><p>(I wrote this before the last episode of Season 1 aired, and am just posting it now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Peggy trudged up the stairs of the Griffith, too tired to even think about dinner. Although she was a trained spy, she was not a natural interrogator, and leading the investigation against Dottie was entirely exhausting. All she wanted to do was change out of her suit and climb into bed. But when she opened her door to reveal Angie, sitting on her bed with the radio playing softly in the background, she was surprised but not unhappy.

"Hey, English. Long day?" Angie said, taking in the slump of Peggy's shoulders with a concerned eye.

"The longest," Peggy groaned. She settled on the edge of the bed and let Angie wrap an arm around her shoulders. "How did you get in here, anyways?"

"Through the window," Angie replied impishly, laughing as Peggy immediately stiffened. "I picked the lock," she admitted. "I missed seeing you at the automat today."

"Don't tease me, darling, please. And never become indispensable to anyone, I think my hours now are worse than when I was playing double agent for Howard."

"Sorry to hear that," Angie murmured. "Think I can make it up to you?"

Peggy couldn't deny that she had spent the last few minutes staring at Angie's mouth. Her makeup was different today, a little bolder than usual, and Peggy wanted to - and then Angie was kissing her, gently but thoroughly, and Peggy felt herself relax into the embrace and the feel of Angie's lips.

Perhaps she was... a little too relaxed. Oh, damn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peg? Peggy? Shit, Peggy, c'mon..."

The last time she had felt like this, Peggy had regained awareness on the wrong side of an SSR interrogation room. All right... take stock of your surroundings. Lying down on something soft- a woman's voice- arms and legs apparently free- she chanced opening her eyes and found Angie leaning over her, looking anxious.

"Peggy, you ok?"

"I will be in a few minutes. What on Earth were you doing with my lipstick?"

Angie muttered, "I used it to touch up mine. I guess that explains why such a bright red was called 'Sweet Dreams,' huh."

"Well, yes." Peggy sat up slowly, cursing herself for leaving the tube lying around again.

"And here I thought it was just my kissing that knocked you out." Angie helped her up to lean against the pillows, a little smirk creeping across her face now that she knew Peggy was all right. "Maybe I should try that again, see if -" she cut herself off at Peggy's expression of horror.

"Just please, PLEASE wipe your makeup off first."


End file.
